earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Pamela Isley
History Pamela Isley: 1976 - 2005 Pamela Isley was brought up in a home of well-mannered, wealthy academics. At a young age, Pamela became fascinated by gardening and would spend hours at a time with her mother in the family greenhouses, producing award-winning specimens. As she grew older and began to understand the work her father did in pharmaceutical development, she became fascinated with helping people through selected breeding of plants to produce all manner of cures. This fascination became her life’s work and into her university studies, she began experimenting on plants using cutting-edge science to produce results that far surpassed that which was capable through typical gardening. After attaining her doctorates degrees, Pamela worked at Arkham Asylum as an intern and later as a resident in pharmacy. She is also responsible for the creation of the Botanical Gardens which has remained an iconic part of the Arkham facility, and been a core part of many patients’ therapy and rehabilitation efforts. After the creation of the Botanical Gardens, Pamela was recruited by Bruce Wayne to work in research and development department of Wayne Enterprises. After the termination of Nygma, Isley’s department suffered significant cutbacks in funding during the restructuring of Wayne Enterprises. Instead of requesting additional funding due to her meek and timid personality, Dr. Isley focused on a single project: the development of a natural neurotoxin derived from plants. After prolong exposure to the fumes of the neurotoxins, Isley shed her cautions personality and became a sultry and bold femme fatale. Donning lipstick made from the same toxins, she attempted to seduce Bruce Wayne to further fund her project. Bruce denies she was successful, Pamela says otherwise. In any attempt, Bruce came to his senses at some point and terminated her employment. Frustrated, Isley returned to her lab in a fit of rage and injected herself with the untreated toxins.Oracle Files: Pamela Isley Poison Ivy: 2005 - Present Missing Data Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient’s physiology is unique, requiring time in the sun for photosynthesis. Metahuman Profile * Patient is a metahman with the abilities classified as chlorokinesis and toxikinesis, including pheromone based mind control. * Patient’s immunity to chemicals makes medicating and sedating her difficult. Psychological Profile * Patient has little regard for human life in comparison to vegetation. Behavior Profile * Patient is a former employee of Arkham Asylum Botanist – 2 years. * Patient was a well-educated botanist until her research mutated her. * Patient has a history of using seduction to get what she wants. She has been proven to be quite effective even when the collar negates her pheromones. CAUTION: THIS INCLUDES FEMALE STAFF AS WELL! * Patient has agreed to therapy if she is allowed to the Asylum Gardens and Greenhouse. This arrangement has proven so effective that she has been employed in the Asylum’s Groundskeeping Crew. Search her at the end of her shift. Do not allow even a seed on her person to be brought back * Patient has a criminal history with patients Selina Kyle (#40331) & Harleen Quinzel (#99312), calling themselves the “Gotham City Sirens”.Arkham Files: Poison Ivy Trivia and Notes Trivia * Arkham's inhibitor collar lowers Ivy's chlorophyll levels, turning her skin from green to flesh colored. Since her powers are what corrected her vision, she also needs her glasses when she wears the collar. Notes * Poison Ivy's Arkahm patient number is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Batman #181, in 1966. * Roy explains Harley's relationship with Ivy: Harley and Ivy are lovers. They're relationship is mostly sensual. They first met in 2010 when Joker was captured and Harley was not... and Poison Ivy came crashing one of Joker's hideouts that Harley was using to lay low. Ivy wanted something that Joker had once taken from her. After a brief scuffle between the two, the hideout was ruined and the police were on their way, so Ivy told Harley she could crash at her place. This is how the Gotham City Sirens started in Earth-27. They became lovers shortly after they started "working" with Selina. As I said, their relationship is mostly sensual, about making each other feel better when they are in each other's company. Harley gives Ivy a connection to humanity that she tries to ignore. Ivy gives Harley the passion and intimacy that she doesn't get with Joker. So, it's more friends with benefits than true love, but there is a bit of actual love in there, even if both don't quite realize that. Links and References * Appearances of Pamela Isley * Character Galler: Pamela Isley Category:Gotham City Sirens Member Category:Reformed Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:Metahuman